Gottfried Hochstadt
Gottfried Hochstadt is a Knight from the Hochstadt Family who lives in Deushland. Background Gottfried was born in 1989 in the small village of Hohenterngau, where his home, the Hohenterngau Castle, was. He was the heir to the castle, the little village, and his parent's fortune. He never wanted all these things, but he knew he had to recieve them when he was older. However, He was more facinated about becoming a knight and helping others like his Fathers before him. His parents agreed with his wishes, and became the page of his Father's Household. Sadly, his father died when he was 15, and his evil Uncle, Baron Versachi, had to take his place. Baron Versachi hated Gottfried and his mother...and was very cruel to him. Thus, Gottfried went off to another Noble and became his squire. Since he was gone, Baron Versachi locked his mother in a tower, treating her poorly, and poor Gottfried didn't know about it. Luckily, his Mother's friends, (who where villagers) helped her to escape to Frankterre, where she today rests peacefully in a relative's Chateau (Gottfried still doesn't know this). He had assumed his mother dead, and told on the Southern Deuslandian Authority. Baron Versachi was arrested for abusing Gottfried's Mother and his attempt to destroy her. Gottfried had then noticed that Nobility didn't have any power anymore with the South Deuslandian Republic around, and it worried him that he would lose his powers because of Democracy. Then, Swiss Ninja came to the island, unified the island, and put a so called "Democracy" in place....withouth the Southern Deushlandians (and Gottfried) knowing it was SN under control. Gottfried knew that he should leave, so he exiled to the Vezio Castle along the Lago di Lario in Liguria, which was another property his father owned. There in Liguria, a local Ligurian preist from the village's telenacle came to Gottfried and told him about SN's total control of the Island. Gottfried was shocked at the news he had heard, and has hated SN for this ever since. Thus, under this Puppet Government acting as a Republic, Gottfried returned home to Hohenterngau confident that he would still have his Nobility Rights. Gottfried has joined the Hochstadt Gang and hopes that his homeland will be liberated. Involvement Gottfried comes into action when he becomes a crew member on the PASA Capital Ship on The Race to Mars. Admiral Jock hires him as a Pilot for an X-Wing, and he took the job seriously and proudly. He later served as Clovis' cooking helper in Gold for Thanksgiving, and finally got the limelight in Traveling all of Antarctica. coming soon! Personality Gottfried's Personality is much like Serious buisness Fuut-Ga's. However, he isn't completely serious buisness. He tries to have fun when not on missions, and likes to hang around Clovis during these times. He has a great respect for Telenacles and the POPE like Jock as well. He sometimes can be doubtful at times. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *His Armor protects him from snowballs, Waterballoons, and Hot Sauce. *He has learned how to fly a plane and even a space ship. He adores the ability to fly....the complete opposite from his hatred of Cars. Weaknesses *His Metal Armor is very heavy, which makes him run slower. *The Heavy Armor also prevents him from jumping high as well. *He is helpless when he is tackled. *His helmet blinds him from enemies coming from ceartain angles. *He doesn't Know how to drive a car. He Hates them. Trivia *If Gottfried Jugendel Hochstadt's Full name would be translated into English, it would be God Peace (Gottfried, his first name), and Youth as his middle name (Jugend is German for Youth. I added the -el suffix) and Hochstadt translates into High Town, so altogether, it would be God Friend Youth High Town. *He considers Cars to be "Metal Dragons" because many produce bad air pollution. See Also *Deushland *Lago di Lario Category:Soldiers Category:Hochstadt Gang Member Category:Family of Swiss Ninja Category:Characters Category:Penguins